A Certain Stun Gun
by tenimoo
Summary: A BNHA and TeniPuri crossover, where BNHA boys are being thrown into TeniPuri schools. By the way, this whole crossover is intended as a joke and DOES NOT COMPLETELY follow the orginal TeniPuri plot.
1. introduction

As the discoveries of quirks become more frequent, some people are born with a little of superhuman inside them. It varies from of able to shoot something out of their bodies to whole-body mutations to make them look more like an animal or alien.

Resonably, sports become more competitive and more risky. Also, a new form of combat sport come into the limelight. Either way, people are able to compete with their abilities, which caused more injuries.

Tennis is no exception to this trend. Pro players are extremely skilled in basic tennis and manipulating their abilities. Of course, there are some pro-players do not have a quirk, yet still astonished the world with their skills. However, some players have some impressive equipments with them, which are also allowed in tournaments.

This astonishment doesn't limit to pros. Even some talented kids or teenagers have impressed people with their tennis skills. One such boy in America competed in various tournaments and won most of them.

When the news of him attending Seigaku, a high school in Japan, the tennis teams are all on ears, wanting to know how this kid become such an amazing player. It turns out that his father is a tennis pro-player, which somehow, paved the way for this prodigy player.

His name is Echizen Ryoma. People know him as "Seigaku's Super Rookie".

The status "Super Rookie" isn't for everyone, yet Echizen is indifferent with how most refer him as that. Some said he is extremely cheeky, which is accurate as he looks like he doesn't give a crap most of the time.

For the first few months of school, Echizen never stops to amaze everyone in the school and tennis team. He even have a small fanbase.

However, upon three months of starting the new school year, a new challenger approached Seigaku.


	2. chapter 1

The day started normally. It was a Monday morning, as Echizen headed his way towards school. On the route to school, he met Momoshiro, who was on his bike. Momoshiro decided to let Echizen pitch a ride, and both made their way to school safely.

Since there was no morning tennis practice, the two went their separate ways. When Echizen arrived to his classroom, he saw a strange sight.

His class had a vacant seat for three months, and that seat was next to Echizen's. However, this morning showed that the seat wasn't vacant anymore. A boy with blonde hair sat on that specific seat, as he was reading a book, and charging his phone in an uncanny way.

He was biting on one end of his charging cable.

Everyone else stayed at a considerable distance from him, probably because they wanted to warn him the dangers of biting onto a charging cable, but also fascinated by how his phone was actually charging. It might be his quirk, most thought.

Echizen dismissed this boy's existence and sat on his seat. That was when he got a tap on his shoulder.

"Echizen, who's this boy?" The person next to him asked, who turned out to be Horio. Echizen shook his head.

No one really knew what was going on with this boy, or they knew what his name was. Echizen also took notice of the black tennis racket the boy had with him.

For some reason, he felt threatened. Hopefully, this boy would not talk to me, Echizen thought.

"I heard that you're really good at tennis."

Speak of the devil.

Echizen averted his sight to this boy, who was still charging his phone and his eyes focused on his book.

"Hmm," Echizen replied, not knowing what to say.

"Sounds like you don't care much about your reputation, huh," the boy said.

"It can get annoying," Echizen sighed, thinking of the fangirls he had seen.

"I understand, But isn't it great that people know that you're strong?" The boy asked.

"When you have a destructive quirk, you can hurt people easily. As someone quirkless like you, yet still be so good, you really should appericate this reputation of yours."

Echizen did not answer him, but what he said was pretty true. A destructive quirk could cause some major casualties.

He found this boy to be quite an interesting individual.

When the homeroom teacher came to take the attendance, everyone in the class knew the name of the new boy.

 _His name is Kaminari Denki._


	3. chapter 2

"A boy with a powerful quirk?"

The regualrs were having a small meeting, talking about the arrival of a new first-year.

"I heard that he had won tournaments without using his quirk," Oishi said.

"Really? I don't think I can do that!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"This might be due to his quirk being powerful and hard to control, so he rather play without it," Inui analysed.

"Quirks that are hard to control…huh," Fuji replied.

"Is it that boy down there?" Momoshiro asked, pointing to a boy with blonde hair.

"I think so," Oishi answered.

"I wonder what kind of quirk he would have," Momoshiro said, as he took his racket and rushed downstairs.

"That was fast," Kikumaru said.

-

Reasonably so, the blonde boy caught quite some attention. Firstly, his blonde hair with a black highlight. Secondly, his exceptional skills in tennis. Even Echizen noticed that he stood out, quite a lot. What's with the many bracelets around his wrists? Echizen thought.

"Hey, first-years!"

"Momo-senpai!"

Every first year responded to Momoshiro, with the exception of that boy with blonde hair. He looked at the second-year.

"You're the new boy here, right?"

The boy looked at him dumbfounded, not knowing who was talking to him.

"Come with me," Momoshiro ordered.

The boy obdiently followed him.

Momoshiro led the new boy to an empty court, and some first years also came to see what was going on. The two of them stood at either side of the court, with the blonde-haired boy still looking dumbfounded.

"I heard that you won tournaments without using your quirk," Momoshiro said.

"So?"

The boy finally spoke.

"The 'Super Rookie' everyone's talking about is quirkless. There's nothing interesting about me," the boy said.

"Well, you're not wrong, but I heard that your quirk is extremely powerful, and I want to see that myself."

"I don't want to hurt anyone here," the boy raised an eyebrow.

"If you're not going to show it…"

Momoshiro hit a powerful serve.

"I'm gonna force you to!"

The boy returned that serve easily, and most first-years watching were quite astonished.

"He returned that serve easily!"

"Wait…did Momo-senpai hit a Bullet serve?"

"That's even more impressive!"

Echizen watched Momoshiro and the boy, as they proceed to a long rally.

"They're not backing up," Echizen mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on?"

Kikumaru appeared behind Echizen.

"You can see it, Eiji-senpai," Echizen replied.

"Just a long rally! Not fun!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud thump striked the court.

"Looks like Momo used his Dunk Smash," Kikumaru said.

"Look! He knocked off the boy's racket!"

Everyone's watching.

The boy fell on thr ground, scraping his knee. He grabbed his racket, and stood up.

"Damn, that hurts," the boy said, as a drop of blood came down from the wound of his knee.

"You're not playing seriously," Momoshiro smirked.

"Well, I' bringing the big guns this time!" The boy said.

"Ochibi, do you know him?" Kikumaru said.

"He's from my class," Echizen said.

"What's his name?"

"Kaminari."

As the coversation between the spectators continued, Momoshiro did another Bullet Serve, and Kaminari was able to return it easily.

For some reason, Kaminari became more cautious of his moves. Well, he did not want another Dunk Smash to hurt himself again.

A long rally ensued.

"Another rally?" Kikumaru sighed.

"Can't help it. Those two are being cautious of each other's next move."

"Inui?!"

"Hey, I don't really know when are you going to hit another smash, but let's just say…"

After a long, silent rally, Kaminari spoke. The surrounding suddenly became a little darker.

"Kaminari Denki. Quirk: Electrification," Inui read from his notes.

Eletricial charges surrounded his body and his racket. The bracelets on his left hand sparked the brightest.

"This will end in a second!"

Kaminari stroke the ball with his electricity-filled racket, while holding it firmly with both hands. The ball traveled with strong sparks, approcached Momoshiro with high speed, and flung his racket away.

The ball got stuck onto the net, and it was smoking.

Momoshiro fell, and his racket fell onto the ground, smoking in the same way the ball was…

Kaminari's nose started bleeding.

"Whey," he cheered.

He left the court.

Everyone stood there, fascinated by that shot he just made. To most, his quirk was more than unusal in this school. Even the captain, Tezuka, who was watching upstairs took notice the vast difference his quirk could make in the shots.

"Look at him. He's really not that bad," Oishi said.

Tezuka simply nodded, and left the room.


End file.
